1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel protein, more particularly, to a protein having a heparin-binding property and a fibroblast proliferating activity. The protein of this invention is named PHBP-70 (Plasma Heparin Binding Protein-70) and can be obtained from the blood of mammals including human beings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various growth factors are known to be involved in the course of wound healing (Dijke et al., Biotechnology, vol. 7, p. 793-798, 1989). Particularly, TGF-.beta. (transforming growth factor-.beta.) and PDGF (platelet-derived growth factor) are known to proliferate fibroblast, induce the cells to the site of lesions and promote repairing wounds. However, it has not been reported yet that the substance of the present invention enhances proliferation of fibroblast and is effective for wound healing.